


heavy hands hanging on (release me)

by bakedgarnet



Series: Show Me Love [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, New Year's Eve, polygems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgarnet/pseuds/bakedgarnet
Summary: Amethyst reflects on her year with Garnet and Pearl, and as the ball is about to drop she realizes that all that they've been through has yet to break her.-Takes place before the epilogue/time jump in chapter 14 of "Show Me Love." This fic can stand alone, but reading that one provides more context.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For any "Show Me Love" fans, this one is for you.

Amethyst had just downed her fifth shot of tequila several minutes ago, and there was a warmth through her chest that throbbed to the pulsing beat snaking through the air and the walls. She was between her two favorite women in the midst of Vidalia’s New Year's Eve party.  
  
  
Entering the other side of one long year was an achievement like no other. Through the fog behind her eyes she could hardly think about all of the turmoil and triumphs they had gone through over the year, but making it to the end with the women she loved really made it all worthwhile.  
  
  
Garnet’s arms were wrapped warmly around her pudgy stomach, and she pressed loving kisses to the side of her head. Garnet wasn't one to be overly affectionate in public, but whatever affection  rampaging through her system was clearly shoving that trait to the side for tonight.  
  
  
Pearl was pressed to her front, dancing with abandon as the short tendrils of her hair whipped around and stuck to her made-up cheeks and forehead with a sheen of sweat. It had been her every intention to get drunk for the holiday, and she had fully achieved her goal.  
  
  
It had been Vidalia’s idea to get them all out of Garnet and Amethyst’s apartment, knowing that with Pearl there all the time none had much reason to go seek other interactions outside of each other. And so she practically dragged them out of the apartment to come show up for the countdown and let loose for a while.  
  
  
The three stopped their respective movements as Vidalia’s voice rang out through the massive speakers.  
  
  
“What's up, everybody!” She yelled, and the crowded bar nearly shook with the replying yells and whistles. The air smelled of nothing but musk and liquor, but the heady scent of mango and cocoa butter from Garnet and some sort of lavender from Pearl nearly engulfed Amethyst anyway.  
  
  
The bottoms of her feet were sticky from spilled drinks.  
  
  
“Two of my good friends are gonna rock us out for a bit— I’m sure y’all know Garnet and Amethyst!”  
  
  
Feet stomped and sent vibrations jolting up Amethyst’s spine. Cheers bounced violently off of the walls. She was positively beaming over how good she felt.  
  
  
“Get up here, fuckers!” Vidalia laughed warmly, and then Amethyst was being whisked away from Pearl by the crowd and Garnet was right alongside her. Once on the risen part of the floor that acted as the stage, she turned out to the crowd only to see blinding lights— and Pearl.  
  
  
Pearl, standing almost at the very front with some excess light hitting the top of her strawberry blonde hair and lighting it magically.  
  
  
Amethyst’s dark eyes turned to look up at Garnet, who was staring down at her with a roguish grin that brought heat up Amethyst’s neck to the tips of her ears. The spotlights highlighted the tight coils of her afro in white light— she was angelic in every sense of the word.  
  
  
Amethyst wondered how she could be so lucky, but then her feet were moving to situate her body behind the drum set and when she picked up her drum sticks, everything in her was hypersensitive.  
  
  
Garnet’s back muscles flexed through her thin t-shirt as she swung the strap of her bass guitar around her torso, and Amethyst’s mouth went dry. When Garnet turned back to look at her with a single nod, Amethyst swallowed down her affection and tapped her drum sticks together.  
  
  
_tap, tap, tap, tap._  
  
  
Then her body coasted into the beat like it was as familiar as her pulse, and she switched her eyes from between Garnet’s back and Pearl’s elated smile. It felt like the walls would crumble down with the movement and bellowing from the crowd, and Amethyst felt a familiar and comforting surge of adrenaline shoot through her veins.  
  
  
Garnet’s fingers strummed expertly over the strings with her guitar pick in one tattooed hand, and they birthed an entrancing instrumental together in front of the entire crowd.  
  
  
When Garnet began singing, Amethyst could bet that her eyes had closed behind her shades.  
  
  
Her voice drew chills up Amethyst’s arms even as the alcohol in her system warmed the rest of her body. Her arms worked amazingly as she played the drums despite the tequila coursing through her system, and a grin broke out across her cheeks at that small victory.  
  
  
As Garnet slipped into the rap verse and Amethyst’s voice smoothly took up the background singing, she met Pearl’s bright blue eyes in front of the stage. A drunken smile was plastered across her face, and the moment’s circumstances were so similar to the first time they had seen each other that Amethyst bit back a laugh as not to screw up her verse.  
  
  
As the song came to a close, Garnet’s voice faded back into singing and harmonizing with Amethyst’s before the last notes rang in the air. The deafening roar of applause was immediate, and Amethyst was so grateful for New Years Eve bringing out such a large and attentive crowd.  
  
  
The hum from Garnet’s bass guitar hadn't even faded out yet before Pearl was rushing the stage and engulfing her taller girlfriend in a bone crushing hug. Garnet maneuvered her guitar until it was behind her back instead of in their way, and picked Pearl up until her long legs were wrapped around Garnet’s wide hips. They hugged in that embrace for a long moment, drawing whistles and hoots from the audience on the floor. The deep kiss that they shared next knocked the breath out of Amethyst’s lungs, and her lips parted as soon as her mouth had gone dry.  
  
  
The two looked unearthly, embracing while bathed in pale white light in front of everyone. They were simply stunning together, and she was so proud to be the only person in the world they both loved as much as each other. Standing on wobbly legs, she drew their attention, and Pearl released herself from Garnet’s arms to hop to the floor. She swayed a bit, but both Garnet and Amethyst were ready to steady her.  
  
  
“Careful,” Garnet chuckled, tilting her head to place a lingering kiss on Pearl’s cheek that immediately flushed scarlet upon contact.  
  
  
“Alright, lovebirds, off the stage!” Vidalia's voice appeared from their side, but before she could take the microphone, Garnet turned to announce something.  
  
  
“Attention, everyone! These are my girlfriends, Amethyst and Pearl.”  
  
  
At the mention of their relationship, both Amethyst and Pearl subconsciously touched the rings on their fingers given to them just a week ago on Christmas. The gems inside twinkled in the spotlight.  
  
  
“I dedicate that song to them both— I love them with my entire heart.”  
  
  
Sounds of adoration and appreciation poured from the crowd through their _a_ _w’s_ and clapping. Amethyst felt her heart skitter to a stop in her chest at the act of Garnet publicly declaring her love before a room of strangers.  
  
  
It had taken her so long to merely say it in private— but she had said she would try to be better with sharing her feelings… Amethyst just had no idea this was what she meant.  
  
  
She loved it.  
  
  
She loved both of _them_.  
  
  
Vidalia grinned fondly at her long time friend's and Pearl, their newest addition, before taking the microphone from Garnet’s tattooed hands.  
  
  
“Give it up for my poly kiddos right here!” She yelled into the crowd, and the deafening cheers were back full throttle.  
  
  
As they stepped back down to the floor, Amethyst gripped both Garnet and Pearl’s hands tightly in her own. In response, they both squeezed her hands back after intertwining their fingers and a smile played on her lips.  
  
  
“The countdown’s starting, get ready!” Came Vidalia’s elated voice, and everyone turned their attention to the several televisions hung up on the walls all turned to the news channel to watch the ball drop.  
  
  
_Ten_  
  
  
Garnet sat on a bar stool and pulled Amethyst into her lap, brushing her thumbs soothingly over her soft stomach. Pearl stood behind Garnet with her lanky arms wrapped around her shoulders and chin buried in Garnet’s afro. Pearl absently played with the loose curls of Amethyst's hair.   
  
  
Amethyst heard her whisper something into Garnet’s ear, and felt her tallest girlfriend nod in response.  
  
  
_Nine_  
  
  
Amethyst looked up into Garnet’s face, and saw that she had taken her shades off to hang on the front of her shirt. Her dual colored eyes gleamed mischievously and the smirk on her full lips practically begged her to lean up and kiss them. Pearl’s baby blue eyes were watching her as well, and she sent a wink in her direction that caused the pale woman to blush profusely.  
  
  
_Eight_  
  
  
Garnet was so warm behind her, and Pearl’s wiry fingers through her hair made every muscle in her shoulders and back relax.  
  
  
_Seven_  
  
  
The scent of mango, cocoa butter and lavender permeated her senses, and her heart felt just a little too large for her chest.  
  
  
“Try not to pass out on us this time, Pearl.” Garnet joked with a warm, teasing smile and Pearl’s laughter bubbled from her lips like a fountain.  
  
  
_Six_  
  
  
Couples were pairing off and wrapping around each other as they neared the end of the countdown. She wondered if Garnet or Pearl would kiss her or each other first.  
  
  
_Five_  
  
  
Pearl’s hands skated upward to caress her cheeks, drawing a laugh from between her full lips because she had passed her neck to get there and it tickled.  
  
  
_Four_  
  
  
Amethyst felt overwhelming affection for the two women holding her sprout upward like a fountain. There was nowhere else she wanted to be than with Garnet, sober because of her family’s history with alcohol, and Pearl, drunk for a rare occasion because she wanted to loosen up enough to have a good time.  
  
  
_Three_  
  
  
She reached one hand up to intertwine with Garnet’s, and the other one to wrap around Pearl’s.  
  
  
_Two_  
  
  
This was it— the exit from a year that had put her through hell and heaven all at once. The year that brought her Garnet’s love and Pearl’s existence. The year that brought her both pain and growth. The year that had pushed her to be so much better than she was before it. She was as grateful for the year as much as she couldn't stand it. She was still there, still standing, and so were the loves of her life. She couldn't ask for much more than that.  
  
  
_One_  
  
  
“ _ **Happy New Year**_ ,” echoed around the room like a war cry for all of the obstacles and triumphs waiting on the other side of the new year.  
  
  
Suddenly, Garnet and Pearl were on either side of her with their warm lips pressed to both of her cheeks, and she swore to the stars she nearly melted with absolute _adoration_ right then. They pulled away and looked at her with similar sly, loving grins and she wrapped her arms around them both as best as she could from their awkward angle. They hugged her back, all three of their faces mushed together, and Amethyst couldn't imagine entering a new chapter of her life with anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a safe and happy new year, loves!


End file.
